


Summon two

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Joke taken seriously, M/M, Makeup, Oneshot, POV Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Figuring out just where Kakashi is slacking off is not exactly the highlight of Sakura's day. She would rather not. Finding him was like searching for a miracle scroll. Not exactly going to happen. Still, she had been assigned a task and she would carry it out as stressful as it sounded.





	Summon two

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura is a great POV to jump in idc what ppl say lol she does what I need so easily and in more jokey fics like this she comes across really really well for me.

Sakura knew she had gotten the short end of the stick for this one. The office may have used fancy words and cute phrases but she knew she was the one used to summon her former Sensei because she was one of his team and he would be unable to shake her for very long. 

As a former member of his team she would have enough knowledge of his slacking areas and what the hell he would do in order to avoid responsibility. He would be reluctant to attack on sight as well. 

She had really lucked out when it came down to this and she was wondering if it was even worth it. The office had promised her an entire three days that she would not have to come in but the last time she had time off Konoha had been hit with back to back emergencies and she had come in anyway.

And she had not even gotten refunded for those days. Everyone had just wrung their hands and changed the subject. She had the feeling that Konoha would be hit with all the emergencies if she was to take three days off.

Shizune-san had taken a day off and come in on that same day because everyone had flown into a panic because surprise surprise no Shizune-san meant happy drunk Hokage. Tsunade-sama had gone wild and everyone had gone into a panic pleading for Shizune-san to do something.

If Sakura had been there and not on a mission she would have tried her best but-

She had not been there she had been in Lightning country no ways around that. It just had to be accepted that Tsunade-sama would do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and she would go all out the moment Shizune was not looking. It was a terrifying thought but one they all had to live with.

Now back to the subject of her sensei. He really was hard to find when he was ready. He had a bad habit of slacking off and being late. Of forgetting his responsibilities and even trying to pass off his responsibilities. While as a member of his team she had figured out some of his hiding spots there was no way that she knew them all.

She could make a guess but most of the time she would be wrong. She doubted Kakashi knew where he was going to slack off until that very moment that he decided to. It was just how it was with him.

He usually ended up finding so many hidey holes and ways to conceal himself it was a mission itself to find the man when he did not want to be found. Still he was a master of messing with one’s head so one usually started at the most obvious places and moved on from there. And prayed he did not know you were hunting him because the bastard would switch locations on you.

That she had learned as a genin. He had switched locations when they were looking for him. If Sasuke had not thought about doubling back they would have never found him at the hot springs. Judging by the way he had greeted them he had thought he was pulling a fast one on them too.

He had deserved the dunking they had arranged for him later on. It still boiled her blood. She wanted to hit him just from thinking back on it.

Still she usually had the right of it. Start from the most obvious places and work her way up so for her she would check his apartment and then the stone and then she would figure it out based on how things looked then.

She was surprised when she knocked halfheartedly at his front door and got the feeling of someone inside. The very first place that she looked? Not exactly what she had been expecting. There had been movement in the apartment and she could sense a chakra signature but everything had fallen silent after her knock.

It was not as if she was going to go away if he stayed quiet. He had the wrong person if he thought that was how things were going to be. Sakura rolled her eyes before she increased the force of her knocks. The door rattled with the force. She was not testing the limits of it. Yet. She would break the door if he forced her to it though.

She waited and rolled her eyes at the sound of something heavy moving before silence again. This time her knocks were so loud that the wall trembled. That got a response. “Don’t make me break this door sensei.” She called out. “You know I would.” 

After all she adored Sasuke and Naruto and she had quite happily thrashed both of them when the times had come. Sasuke had looked offended the time she had dragged him out of bed and thrown him into the river. It had taken him two times of suffering to realize she would use force when necessary. Gladly.

When she looked back it was hard to imagine herself doing these thing but these days she did them so easily. Gladly too. 

Honestly where had her shy cautious self gone? Abandoned by the roadside? Crushed by responsibility? Or had everything she had been through helped her to grow into the woman today? Who knew, maybe it was the crushed by responsibility part because nothing made her more tired than dealing with trifling shinobi things.

Still, there was some lighthearted fun to be found in the trifling things. She just had to go out of her way to find it.

Heavy footsteps came towards the door so she stepped back and painted a bright smile on her face as the door opened. It creaked open and she was met with her masked Sensei’s eyes glaring at her.

It took plenty to keep her face painted in a smile as she eyed the man barefooted in his own doorway. No forehead protector but she was not surprised. But there were some additions that she was not going to let go of.

“You’ve been summoned.” She said sweetly as her former sensei glared silently. “I’m actually surprised that I found you so quickly. I thought I’d really have to go all over Konoha and search under every rock and up every tree like i was looking for a spare cat.” She raised her voice slightly and stepped closer. “And it’s my lucky day too because I found both of the idiots that I’m to summon in one blow. Naruto!”

Kakashi-sensei’s eyes widened in surprise and Sakura snorted at the way the man tried to block more of what she could see into the apartment. There was silence from inside before Naruto gave a low laugh that spread to the door.

“Sakura-chan.” He laughed. “Yes?”

“Next time you’re buying your products.” Sakura grinned as she looked her sensei in the eye. “Try and buy the ones that won’t smudge and stain. Sensei has kiss prints all up and down his mask.” The man in question yelped before he vanished from the doorway. Most likely to check.

Sakura enjoyed a few moments of savouring the fun in that before she heard Naruto’s footsteps approaching the door.

Shirtless, flushed but his makeup was smudged as she had just known it would be. That glittery red he had grown fond of after his Kage conference by Tsunade-sama’s side. Sakura was certain that it was a gift from Gaara but she could never be too sure.

Naruto’s ears had three stud piercings, she had loved them the moment he had done them. Sapphire, Opal and ruby. He was just adorable with them.

“You’re so mean Sakura-chan.” He leaned against the open door a smile on his flushed face and she shook her head at him. “We were just getting to the good part too you know.” He fake whispered.

“Don’t let him be late.” She poked his chest with a finger. “Seriously don’t let him slack off and be late. And don’t be late either. This sort of thing can’t be ignored or dodged. I don’t care if you kiss him senseless afterwards. Do not be late. It’s lucky I found you in the same place right away.”

“And that you didn’t come a little later.” Naruto laughed as he closed the door. Sakura rolled her eyes before a laugh escaped her. Well, he did have her there.

 


End file.
